


Your Voice

by irishpadfoot



Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishpadfoot/pseuds/irishpadfoot
Summary: A vignette looking into Adrien Agreste's second-favourite way of procrastinating his homework: obsessing over Ladybug interviews for hours.Regardless, no matter what Plagg says, he's not obsessed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Your Voice

He _wasn’t_ obsessed.

It really didn’t matter what Plagg said, since the extent of Plagg’s romantic attachments seemed to extent to nothing more than the next wheel of cheese.

So, maybe he _was_ listening to the latest interview with Ladybug on repeat, but really… that wasn’t _that_ weird, was it? It couldn’t be that weird. Ladybug had loads of fans, and he was sure that plenty of them did exactly the same thing and just listened to her interviews on repeat.

Okay, the fact that thinking about other people listening to the interview on repeat made him irrationally angry _probably_ had some deep emotional meaning, but Adrien was not going to think about that, and his reason was definitely not because he would realise he was obsessed. He simply wasn’t feeling particularly introspective at the moment. He was too focused on listening to Ladybug explain that her and Chat Noir would be protecting Paris… again, and again, and again.

But thinking about it – because as hard as he tried to ignore the feeling, it wouldn’t go away – getting jealous of your celebrity partner having lots of other fans wasn’t _that_ weird. It was basically exactly the same as the ordinary jealousy that always gets involved in normal relationships at least a little bit, but in this case it was hyped up to celebrity – no, _super-hero_ – levels of attention. Of _course_ that would be difficult for Adrien to deal with. Twice as much, actually, since he was dealing with it as a fan, and as her partner, and absolutely head-over-heels in love with her as both of them.

And, okay, sure, he wasn’t technically dating Ladybug – _yet_ – so it wasn’t exactly the same as his analogy of ordinary relationships, but… _still_. It wasn’t that weird for him to be protective of her. She was his partner. And considering everything that had happened with that sculptor, of course Adrien was going to be nervous about the kind of fans Ladybug had. He knew all about crazy fans, although he was glad that his social media was managed enough to prevent any rogue fans getting Akumatized. Nathalie was incredible at the moderating, and while her class on PR and fan interactions had been boring beyond belief, it had certainly been useful. A grand total of one Akumatized fan wasn’t that bad… was it?

_Click._

_‘No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!’_

Adrien rested his chin on his arms and sighed, watching with a slight smile as the Ladybug waved to the camera and zipped off screen. Sure, he had maths homework he was supposed to be doing, and he did need to practice the Handel piece again for his grade exam, but he could do them later. And it wasn’t as if the interviews were _long_ , so he could watch a few before he absolutely _had_ to stop watching them on repeat and actually start working.

He _wasn’t_ obsessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the prompt I was least prepared for, which probably explains why it's not very closely linked.


End file.
